


Starting Over

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Omega Derek, Original Character(s), Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Who the hell was banging on his door at…’ with a groan Stiles rolled over, squinted at his alarm clock. ‘Fuck’n 6am’</p>
<p> The knocking didn't stop.</p>
<p> “Alright I’m coming!” Stiles hollered as he tried to make himself at least a little presentable. It wasn’t happening. Falling down the stairs, Stiles threw open the door.</p>
<p> “Yes?” Stiles snapped at the nicely dressed man on his door step.</p>
<p> “Mr. Stilinski?” the man in black asked.</p>
<p> “I repeat, yes?” Stiles replied.</p>
<p> “Special Agent C. Mr….Stiles. May we come in?” Mr. Special Agent C ask, flashing Stiles his badge. Well, he tried to flash it. But Stiles caught it and inspected it. Growing up with the Sheriff for a dad left him with a healthy sense of paranoia.</p>
<p> “Right. Come right in Special Agent C and, sorry, who else?” Stiles asked as he moved aside and waved the agent in. Followed by a, little girl.</p>
<p> “Hi, I’m Sophia! Are you my daddy?” the little girl cheerful asked.</p>
<p>“Wh…WHAT?!” Stiles sputtered. He wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he heard a chuckle from the agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been doing good. So good. Sophia had made it through security and the entire airport without any problems with all the new strangers and isolating walls(?). She didn’t even have a problem with getting on the airplane, she had been looking forward to it and was excited. Then the plane actually took off.

 

The moment the plane took off, Sophia half shifted and was curled up on Stiles’ lap, hands clamped against her ears, eyes squeezed shut, nose wrinkled, and holding her breath, breathing as little as possible. Stiles’ had no idea how to help and was close to panicking.

 

He didn’t even know what was wrong so he couldn’t even try to help.  Whenever he tried to ask, Sophia just shook her head and let out a tiny whimper yip before going back to holding her breath. Stiles’ was exactly one minute away from demanding they land.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

‘Heads up, everyone’s so excited to see you home that they are all coming to pick you up at the airport. Brace yourself. -Laura’

 

Laura’s text message had come in right before Derek had to shut his phone off. Since no one was around, Derek didn’t bother to hide the smile it got from him.

 

It had really been pride and embarrassment that had kept Derek away for so long after the whole Kate thing. Now, he just couldn’t wait to be home, to see his family, his pack, and his Alpha.

 

Derek let thoughts of his family swarm his head as he settled down, planning to sleep through the six hours it would take to get to Cali. He had just started drifting when a tiny whimper and two elevated heart beats pulled him awake.

 

Across the aisle, diagonal from him, was what looked like an older brother and his half-shifted younger sister. It must have been their first time flying because she was freaking out and he didn’t seem to have a clue how to handle a were during their first flight. Which, honestly, didn’t their parents tell them what to expect when they flew?

 

Obviously not if her continuous whimpers and his freak-out were anything to go on.

 

As both of their heart rates rose again, Derek pulled down his carry-on to rummage through. He knew he packed at least one chocolate bar, and nothing helped say “I am here to help” more than a chocolate bar. With any luck, it would also help settle the girl.  

 

Grunting in victory, Derek pulled out the bar and stood up to make his way over to the siblings.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Stiles’ knew they were drawing attention. He knew, but he didn’t care because he still didn’t know how to calm his baby girl down.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man, a very grumpy, leather wearing, grunting, I-could-eat-you-for-real-because-i’m-probably-a-were  man,  stand and start making his way towards them.  Perfect.

 

Stiles’ tucked Sophia tighter against his chest. If this guy wanted to start something, it would be best if Sophia didn’t see it.

 

Stiles tensed as the man came to a stop next to him.

 

“Look, it’s her first flight, I’m sorry…”

 

“Chocolate,” the man interrupted with a grunt as he thrusted a chocolate bar in Stiles’ face.

 

“Um,” was all Stiles could reply as he looked back and forth between the man and the chocolate bar.

 

“Chocolate will help calm her down if she’s not allergic,” the man explained hastily.

 

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles said at first, shoulders slumping in relief and reaching out to take the offered chocolate, before realizing he had no idea how chocolate would help.

 

“Wait, how?” he asked looking between the bar and his still distressed daughter.

 

The man gave an angry huff and muttered something under his breath before crouching down and taking the bar back. Before Stiles could react, he opened the bar and offered it up to Sophia who had apparently started paying attention to the interaction.

 

Sophia took the bar before looking at Stiles for permission to start eating it. Since she was no longer holding her breath and whimpering, Stiles nodded. As soon as she took a bite, her whole body seemed to unclench and her shift started to melt away.

 

“What…” Stiles started to ask in wide eyed amazement before the man started whispering.

 

“It’s a distraction. Young weres are very sensitive, so she was probably overwhelmed by all of the collecting smells and noises. Especially since, in an enclosed space, they just sit and pile up on top of each other. The chocolate gives her a familiar smell and taste to focus on instead,” the man explained from his crouch.

 

“Thank you. Really, you have no idea how grateful I am. I had no idea what was bothering her and then she just clamped up,” Stiles said, giving the stranger a huge grateful smile. He was distracted from whatever the man was going to say by Sophia starting to rub her, now human, ears again. That was how the whole thing had started last time. Stiles gently reach up and started rubbing them for her brow creased, maybe she had an ear infection…

 

“Did she pop her ears?” the stranger asked.

 

“What?” was Stiles bewildered response and, wow, he was just coming off as such an intelligent and responsible parent wasn’t he?

 

“Her ears, they probably, she needs to…” the man started, before giving another huff and catching Sophia’s eyes.

 

Once he had her attention, he help his nose closed and puffed out his cheeks, making Sophia laugh. Sophia, every curious, copied the stranger and then suddenly her eyes widened and she relaxed completely.

 

“What just happened?” Stiles asked the stranger as he smiled gorgeously at Stiles’ now laughing daughter.

 

“She popped the pressure built up in her ears. Young children are very sensitive to pressure changes during takeoff and touch down. Didn’t your parents explain how to take care of your sister before you left?” the man asked.

 

“I didn’t fly before college and, seeing how this is my daughter’s and my first trip home to see my Dad, no, he didn’t warn me,” Stiles explained with a sheepish grin. It wasn’t the first time they had been mistaken for brother and sister and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed you two were, ah, never mind. She should be fine the rest of the flight. Just make sure to keep her close and have her pop her ears when we land,” the man stammered as he quickly stood back up, face flushed red in embarrassment.  

 

“Wait! I, just, thank you. I really appreciate you taking the time to help and explain,” Stiles said with a grateful smile.

 

“You’re welcome. It was no problem really. I grew up with a large family that liked to travel, so you learn a thing or two. Enjoy the rest of your flight,” the man said with a smile, before making his way back to his seat.

 

The rest of the flight went smoothly and Sophia took great pleasure in looking out the window and babbling Stiles’ ear off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Talia!” Scott’s cheerful call could easily be heard over the normal hustle and bustle of the airport, drawling Alpha Hales attention from the discussion her family was having. 

Much to her amusement, Talia watched as the Sheriff elbowed her young apprentice and chastised ‘that’s Alpha Hale or Alpha Talia’ while Scott pouted. 

“Sheriff, Scott what a pleasant surprise,” Talia said once they reached her. 

“It is wonderful to see you Alpha Hale. You seem to have everyone here today. Anything I should be wary of coming off this flight?” The Sheriff joked as he shake her hand. 

“I’m pretty sure they make you check gloomy rain clouds before you get on, so nothing to fear here Sheriff,” Cora cut in with a mischievous smirk. Her comment sent a round of laughter and snorts through the pack. 

“Cora, “ Talia said, the one word sounding like a warning though her eyes held only fondness and repressed laughter. 

“Oh, that’s right, Derek is coming back today as well, isn’t he?” Scott asked with a smile. 

“Yes he is,” Talia confirmed with a warm smile. “But that doesn’t explain what you two are doing here,” Talia questioned. 

“Oh, Stiles is coming home with his daughter! You know the friend I’ve been telling you about? The one that went to go study magic under a super important person and then opened his own like helper business where he traveled around, helping with supernatural problems?” Scott started saying. 

“You mean the one you’ve been talking up in the hopes of talking me into letting him join my pack and become your emissary?” Talia asked with a raised eyebrow. The Sheriff was impressed at how fast Scott went red. He’d stopped being able to do that to Scott once Scott graduated high school. 

“Yes, um, that one, well, he’s the Sheriff’s son and my best friend so…”Scott muttered before trailing off. 

“We’ve come to pick him up and meet my granddaughter for the first time,” The sheriff finished saying with an honest, some fools with no self preservation would call gooey, smile spreading across his face.

“Sophia, you see that man with the big gooey smile? That’s your grandpa!” Stiles said, his ‘whisper’ loud enough for everyone to hear. A small gasp followed his reveal and suddenly the Sheriff had a small girl with star struck eyes and a wide smile standing in front of him. 

“Hi! I’m Sophia,” the small girl...Sophia said, back straight and hand held out. 

“Why, hello Miss Sophia. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” The Sheriff said in a grandiose voice as he got down to one knee and shook her hand. 

“Now, can this poor old grandpa get a hug from his favorite grandchild?” The Sheriff asked, spreading his arms wide. With a laugh of pure delight, Sophia threw herself into the Sheriff’s waiting arms. 

“Make sure you save some of that love for your Uncle Scott,” Scott said with a grin, drawing Sophia’s attention to him.  

Sophia looked from him to her grandpa, who gave her a nod in confirmation, before flinging herself into Scott's open arms. Scott, obviously not fully prepared to be hit by a small missile in the form of a werechild, let out an ooff and stumbled back a few steps, making the Sheriff chuckle. 

“No, it’s fine, I don’t need a hello. I’ve come to accept that, as a parent, I am all but invisible now. It’s cool. I’ll just go get our bags, maybe just walk back you know…” Stiles started lamenting, before being cut off by the Sheriff pulling him into a crushing hug. 

“It’s good to see you again, Son. Welcome home,” the Sheriff whispered, causing Stiles to hug tighter. 

“It’s good to be home,” Stiles softly said back as he pulled away. 

“She’s gorgeous Stiles. So full of love. You’ve done a good job,” the sheriff said gently. Stiles just snorted. 

“I’ve only been her dad a few months now. Not really long enough to mess up yet and of course she is gorgeous, she’s a Stilinski,” Stiles said smugly. 

“Very true. Shame it skipped a generation, but, hey, we can’t all win,” the Sheriff joked, laughing at Stiles glare. 

“Just for that, the second we get back I am going through all your ‘hidden’ spots in the kitchen and throwing out all those artery clogging foods you have and replacing them with kale,” Stiles threatened venomously. The sheriff just laughed. 

“Papa, Papa, Papa!” Sophia excitedly cried as she came rushing towards him, Scott right behind her. 

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Stiles asked as he picked her up and placed her on his hip. 

“Uncle Scott said he would take us out to get burgers and curly fries! Can we go Papa, can we, can we?” Sophia pleaded, eyes big and lip jutted out. How was Stiles supposed to say no to that. 

“Of course darling. We just have to go grab our things first, ok?” Stiles said, though Sophia seemed to stop listening after ‘yes’ as she was already out of his arms and cheering, pulling her grandpa with her to go get her bags. 

“I have no idea where she gets all that energy from,” Stiles swore, making Scott snort. 

“Yeah, personally, I can’t  the resemblance at all,” Scott drawled. Stiles shoved him. 

“You should be nice to me, I’m a Dad, dude,” Stiles said, voice filled with both awe and fear. 

“Hey, you’ll be awesome and you know we will all help,” Scott reassured with a gentle arm knudge. 

A loud chorus of cheers broke through the airport, causing Stiles to turn and look. 

“Holy Crap! Is that all the Hales?” Stiles exclaimed, looking at the crowd of highly influential people all gathered. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention…” Scott started to say.

“Paaaaaapaaaaaa! Hurry up! Cheeseburgers are waiting!” Sophia called from far down the hall, making Scott laugh. 

“No yelling in public!” Stiles shouted back, making Scott laugh harder. 

“Oh cork it, you. Just wait till you have kids,” Stiles snapped, ears turning red, but head held high. 

“Didn’t say a word, dude. Didn’t say a word... Now let’s go, the princess is calling,” Scott said with laughter in his voice. Stiles groaned. 

“No, you can’t spoil her! She’s already got me wrapped around her little pinky, dude. I need you to be the tough one. I need someone who can tell her ‘no’ in her life,” Stiles whined as they started walking to catch up. 

“Yeah, good luck with that. Sorry to tell you, but there is no way that’s going to be me. I plan to spoil her to the moon and back. I am Cool Uncle Scott and plan to keep it that way,” Scott said with a grin. Stiles shoved him with just enough spark to make the true alpha trip over a luggage trolley. 


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Derek stepped through the door into the boarding area, he was nearly deafened by the yells of his pack. 

Derek only got to let out a fond sigh and an eye roll before he was tackled by his three siblings, Laura, Mark, Cora. 

“You know, if you wanted to kill me, there are easier ways,” Derek wheezed from underneath the three of them. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” “Stuff it and embrace the hugging,” “Miss us?” Cora, Laura and Mark  all said at the same time while the rest of the pack laughed in the background. 

“Alright, alright, enough, let him up,” Taila ordered as she made her way over to the group. 

“Thanks Mom,” Derek said as Talia helped him up and his siblings grumbled in the back. 

“Welcome home son,” Talia  said softly as she ran her hand up his neck, scenting him properly for the first time in years.  Derek shivered, closing his eyes as the scent of alpha, home, pack, and safe, filled him and he leaned into the embrace his mother, his alpha, pulled him into. 

“I missed you,” Derek admitted feeling small and vulnerable as he thought about why it had been so long since he last carried the scent of pack. 

“What are we, chopped deer liver?” Laura demanded from where she was helping Cora up, causing Derek to roll his eyes. 

“All of you,” Derek admitted. 

“We know, we missed you too,” Mark said with a wide grin before joining the hug. Derek soon found himself once again the center of a huge group hug. 

“Come on, let’s get you settled back in at home. I made all your favorites,” Ulysses, his father, said staring the group towards the exit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dinner” lasted well into the early hours of the next morning. It was spent catching Derek up on everything that had been happening since he was gone, scenting Derek until even Derek couldn’t smell his own scent, and completely ignoring/avoiding the topic of why he had left in the first place. 

It turns out quite a lot had happened since he had left. There was the usual family gossip: break ups, hook ups, jobs gotten and promotions gained. Then there was the gossip of a high ranking supernatural family: treaties gained and broken, new creatures moving in and setting up new shops.  Most surprising though, was that a true alpha had come into his power and was studying under Talia. 

“So, Mom took an apprentice under her wing, Laura must love that,” Derek teased after finding out.

“Actually I do. Scott is adorable,” Laura said with a ‘so there’ attitude. 

“Read: he has about zero violent tendencies so Laura knows she could take him with some sneaky planning,” Cora explained with a sharp grin.

“Or read: we really do just love Scott because he is Scott and Scott equals adorable lost puppy,” Mark said, laughing at the glare war Laura and Cora were having. 

“I look forward to meeting this True Puppy Alpha Scott,” Derek laughed. 

“Well, seeing as he basically lives here at this point, you’ll be meeting him sooner rather than later,” Mark informed him. 

It wasn’t long after that when the party…”dinner” started to wind down and everyone started either fileing out or heading off to their rooms. 

“It’s all made up and waiting for you. We did clean, but well no one’s slept in it since….well” Ulysses tried reassuring, seeing Derek’s hesitation. 

“Since I left,” Derek finished for him before steeling himself and opening the door to his old room. 

The bed was freshly washed and made, the room cleaned, no random papers or pens laying around, but everything was still there. His books, his art, pictures and lights. Everything he left was still here waiting for him to come home. 

Only, it smelled clean and only of cleaning. The pack hadn’t been in this room almost as long as he hadn’t. 

“If you want we could,” Ulysses started to offer but Derek cut him off with a smile and head shake. 

“No this is fine. It’s, it’s good,” Derek stammered out, unsure how to explain everything he was feeling. 

“Well, if you need anything, you know where we are,” Ulysses softly reminded before pulling Derek into one last strong hug for the night. 

After Ulysses left to join Talia in their room, Derek pulled out his phone to text Erica.

‘Made it home safe. Everyone was as happy to see me as I was to see them. Thank you’ Derek sent. Barely a minute later he got a reply. 

‘Told you, you self-martyr! You owe me for this. I expect an actual call later when you are settled.’ came the demanding response, making Derek smile.

‘Will do,’ Derek responded before turning his phone off. A suspicious thud from outside drew Derek’s attention to the door.   

“It’s amazing, how bad you three still are at sneaking,” Derek called.

“Hey! I was completely stealthy! That was Mark,” Laura defended as she opened the door.  

“Look when there are three weres all trying to sneak someone is bound to trip on someone else’s big feet,” Mark argued, looking at Cora for the last part.

“Don’t blame your lack of observation skills on my feet,” Cora playfully snapped, giving Mark a small shove.

“Is there a reason you three decided to come to my room at oh ass early thirty in the morning or was it really just to nag me?” Derek asked with a huff, arms crossed and a judgmental eyebrow raised. 

“There was a loud noise. I got scared. Please, oh please big, strong brother, protect me...” Cora deadpanned as she made herself comfortable on his bed. 

“Cora,” Derek started.

“Someone spilled his glass of water on my bed, so now I don’t have any dry sheets. Your room was the closest,” Laura calmly explained right before she jumped on top of Cora. 

“Laura,” Derek once again tried to argue.

“My room is all the way down the very long hall Derek and it’s just so late. You don’t mind, right?” Mark said, trying the least of the three of them. 

“You guys. I’m fine! I’ve spent quite a few nights sleeping on my own. I’ll be fine. So, thanks for the effort, but just leave,” Derek gritted out. 

“Yeah, well, did you ever think maybe we aren’t?” Cora challenged back, taking Derek by surprise. 

“Derek look, it’s late. We just, we want to be here. I… We know you don’t need us to be, but it’s ok. You’re not alone. Not here,” Laura stubbornly said, not even bothering to open her eyes as she snuggled deeper under the covers. 

“Just for tonight, Der. Just, let us be over protective, over worried, controlling siblings who want to give you comfort for one night. You can be all independent in the morning we promise,” Mark softly pleaded and, yeah, three against one Derek never stood a chance. 

“Just, just for tonight,” Derek said allowing himself to be pulled into the pile. 

“Liar,” someone whispered and though Derek wasn’t quite sure who, he was already falling into the best night of sleep he had had in years.  


	4. Chapter 4

“You sure you have to do this today? You two only got into town yesterday, Stiles. I’m sure Alpha Hale wouldn’t mind if you took a few days to rest and settle,” The Sheriff asked as he started to clean up from breakfast.

“For the thousandth time, yes. We really should have done it yesterday, it’s a good thing the Hales aren’t overly traditional. Besides, I won’t be allowed to reopen and get back to my job without the Hales approval to run it out of their land. Plus I need to talk to them about Sophia,” Stiles replied, voice going soft, almost trailing off towards the end. 

“Sophia? Why, do you need to talk to Alpha Hale about Sophia?” the Sheriff demanded as he turned and focused all his attention on his son. 

“It’s nothing really, just, you know, I,” Stiles started before letting out an explosive sigh and running a hand over his face in an erringly familiar gesture. 

“Stiles,” the Sheriff started before stopping not really knowing where to go. 

“I don’t know what I am doing Dad!” Stiles violently hissed, voice still low enough not to draw the attention of young ears. “You need to know how to stop a brownie from moving your things, I can help. You don’t know why your house is shaking and groaning, I can find out. You need to know almost anything about anything supernatural and I’m your guy, but I don’t... I don’t know anything about raising a young were! I didn’t even know about air pressure hurting and overwhelming young weres on their first flight!  What else don’t I know? Does she need a pack or pack bonding even though she’s a fox? When will her abilities start fully showing themselves? What abilities could she have? Is there a safe way to test for them? Should I? What….”

“Stiles, son, calm down,” the sheriff said trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Are, are you laughing at me?” Stiles indegently asked. 

“Son, I’m sorry but this, this is just, Welcome to parenthood! None of us know what we are doing! You think I was ready for you as a kid or had any idea what I was doing? We all have these fears and just stumble along as best we can with the advice given to us by our parents and friends. Now, I am sure Alpha Hale will be more then happy to answer your questions, but Stiles, no one is going to take her away if you’re not perfect, you know that right?” the sheriff finished saying, realizing what might actually be at the heart of this ramble. Seeing the way Stiles flinched, he knew he was on the right track. 

“Stiles, no one is coming to take her away,” the sheriff said more forcefully as he moved to grab his son’s shoulders. 

“But what if they do? What if they hear about how how bad I am at this or find a closer family member or think my job is too dangerous, or “ Stiles was cut off as the Sheriff finally gave in and pulled his son into a tight hug. 

“I know this is scary. I know you weren’t quite expecting or prepared for this, but Stiles, you are and will be a wonderful papa and you’re not in this alone. You’ve got me and Scott and Melissa. It really does take a village sometimes, kid,” the sheriff promised him. 

“You promise?” Stiles asked. 

“I promise it kiddo,” the sheriff swore before pulling away. 

“Ok, now let’s go check on your kiddo and Scott. It’s been far too quiet for far too long for Scott to actually be getting her ready to go,” the sheriff said laughing as Stiles groaned. 

“ He’s was supposed to be the strong one, he’s a true alpha for crying out loud!” Stiles lamented. The sheriff just snorted. 

“He might be a true alpha and under Alpha Hale he might just make an excellent leader, but for right now that boy is a soft, gooey centered puppy. Sorry kiddo, disciplinarian still falls on you,” the sheriff explained as they made their way up the stairs. 

“Hey Sheriff,” Stiles started, stretching out his title while eyeing him. 

“No way kiddo. I’m Grandpa. It’s my job to undermine you and spoil her,” the sheriff teased before bursting out laughing at the scene they had walked into. 

“Scott what the….”

“Stiles look…..”

“Papa!” Sophia screeched in joy as she ran to him. 

“Hey sweetums, I thought we agreed that you were to get ready and  Uncle Scott was only here if you needed help,” Stiles said picking her up and holder her on his hip. 

“I am ready, see?,” Sophia replied with a wide grin and pride as she looked down at her colorful outfit. 

“I can see that you’re dressed, still not sure about the ready,” Stiles told her before blowing a raspberry on her cheek making her giggle. 

“Stiles we were just….” Scott started before being cut off by a glare from Stiles. 

“Uncle Scott, we will be having a nice chat after our meeting today,” Stiles ‘sweetly’ said making Scott flinch before continuing to his daughter “Now though, you, sweetums, need to take off a few things so we can be on time,” Stiles told Sophia as he set her down.   

“Where are we going Papa?” Sophia asked curiously. 

“We are going to go meet Alpha Hale. She wants to meet you and Papa needs to ask her a few questions,” Stiles informed her as he helped her take off a few more items. 

“There she is, there’s my sweetums,” Stiles exclaimed as he took of the taira-topped cowgirl hat. 

“All set?” Sophia asked.

“You are perfect. Now, if Uncle Scott  is all cleaned up, we are all good to go,” Stiles said, shooting a look at Scott who was pouting but, thankfully, cleaned. 

“I’m ready,” Scott dejectedly muttered. Stiles rolled his eyes, True Alpha indeed. 

“Alright everyone, to the car,” Stiles said as he herded his daughter and the true alpha down the stairs. 

“Adventure time!” Sophia cried in excitement as she ran right out the door towards the car. 

“Yeah, adventure,” Stiles agreed, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Hey, it will be fine. Talia will love you two. I promise,” Scott said quietly. 

“Like how you promised to to get Sophia ready?” Stiles teased. Scott nudged him with his shoulder. 

“Nah, we both knew that wasn’t going to happen. This though, this is a sure thing. I’ve told them all about you,” Scott promised.

“Oh great, that is reassuring. Well, in that case, I can’t do any more damage,” Stiles muttered making Scott laugh. 

“Papa! Uncle Scott! Let’s go!” Sophia called from where she was standing by the car door. 

“And off to the wolves’ den we go,” Stiles joked to Scott as they walked to Sophia.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, Der-Bear, you excited?” Laura asked as she flopped over the side of the couch to land next to where he was trying to read.

“And I would be excited because….?” Derek drawled out, raising an eyebrow in both judgment and question. Laura just rolled her eyes at him. 

“Because,” Laura started to say with an exaggerated huff, “Today is the day you get to meet the True Puppy!” Laura finished with a cheer and, hopefully, sarcastic jazz hands. Derek heard a snort from behind him at her declaration. 

“Don’t let Mom hear you call him that,” Cora said as she entered the room. 

“I don’t know, I think she would have one of those ‘I have to yell but I secretly find it amusing and might even started calling him that in private’ moments,” Mark commented as he followed Cora into the room. 

“Don’t you three think you’re taking the whole circling wolf pack thing a tad too literal?” Derek questioned giving all three a judging look over his book. All three of them just smiled and bared their teeth at him, because that’s just how mature they were. 

“We just wanted to make sure you knew that the True Alpha and his magic friend are stopping by today and…” Laura start to say until Derek cut her off a snapping of his book and a truly impressive eyeroll. 

“You know, one of these days those eyes of yours are going to get stuck up there and then what will you do?” Cora commented, smirking at the look Derek shoot her. 

“And you wanted to know if I was up to meeting them so soon after coming home,” Derek said, finishing Laura’s sentence while ignoring Cora’s comment. 

“I appreciate the concern and I know it’s soon, but I think,” Derek went on saying, before getting cut off by Laura.

“Actually, Smarty Pants, I was going to inform you that the magic friend has a kid that he is bringing with him and then I was going to see if you were up for a meet and greet,” Laura informed him though her tone gentled towards the end. 

Derek froze. Every since, well, ever since the incident, kids have been a sore bitter-sweet subject for Derek and they knew it. Not for the first time, Derek felt a wave of gratitude for his family. 

Not only were his siblings making sure he knew, but, by extension, his Alpha was giving him permission to skip a traditionally important meeting. She was putting her love and care for his well-being over silly politics and the traditional demand that all of the pack had to be present when newcomers came to the den. 

Derek also just knew that, if he asked, his mother would allow any one if not all three of his siblings to miss as well to be with him. How had Derek ever been foolish enough to believe the lies that Kate had told him? How had he ever been stupid enough to cut ties and leave a pack that so obviously cared for him? How…

“Hey, what did we talk about? No self-hate and no guilt tripping yourself,” Cora said as she nudged his shoulder with hers from her perch on the couch arm. 

“Oh? I take it you don’t consider last night guilt tripping?” Derek teased as he leaned into her and fet Laura curl up closer on his other side. 

“That’s different. That was us guilt tripping you and until we are done you're not allowed to do it to yourself,” Cora informed him with a haughty huff. 

“You three will never be done though, you’re my siblings,” Derek pointed out.

“Well then I guess you’re never allowed to be upset with yourself, huh?” Cora said with a playfully stern voice and face. 

“I guess I can’t argue with that logic,” Derek conceded.

“Smart man,” Mark told him while both Laura and Cora nodded in agreement. 

“Now, what are we going to watch for the next few hours?” Mark asked from where he stood by the movie selections. 

Before Laura or Cora could start calling out their selections Derek stood up. 

“I’m actually just going to go for a run,” Derek informed them. Then, before they could start protesting, he held up a hand to silence them. 

“Tonight, we can watch something. But it really is a nice day and I, I haven’t been on a good run for, well, some time. Plus I don’t...I’m… I just don’t think I’m ready for all that so soon,” Derek admitted to them. 

“Do you want us to come with you?” Laura asked, though her tone said she already knew the answer. 

“Thank you, but no. You guys be here, meet the magic friend, help out mom, and I’ll be back for dinner so you can tell me all about it,” Derek said, giving them a small smile when they all nodded their acceptance. 

“Well, have fun, now there is a whole forest for you to rediscover. If you get lost, just give a howl, I’ll come rescue you,” Laura teased before giving him a hug. 

“Don’t go scaring hikers and don’t forget that just because you don’t see anything, like a skunk, in that big cave or hole, doesn’t mean there isn’t anything in there,” Mark continued with Laura’s mocking teasing, making Derek groan. 

“It’s hasn’t been that long you jack asses,” Derek muttered as Mark clasped his shoulder, making him laugh.

“Remember, if you catch it, you have to clean up after it,” Cora finished with a stern look. 

“Oh yeah, who are you?” Derek asked as he pulled her into a headlock and ruffled her hair. The fact she let him said everything. 

“See you very subtle minions for dinner,” Derek called back as he made to leave. 

“No one said we were trying to be subtle!” Laura called back. 

Derek just shook his head as he headed down to get to the mud room. He really had missed this, being part of pack. It felt good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay but my amazingly brilliant beta had to go present her work at a super smart conference in Vegas! I am so proud and happy for her and she had a blast! Now on with your regularly scheduled release dates!


	6. Chapter 6

The drive up to the Hale mansion was one of the most intimidating things Stiles had ever done and he had not only had to defend his dissertation in front of some of the most brilliant minds in the world, as well as Lydia, but he had become the responsible parent of a brilliant trusting young girl overnight. 

The “driveway” itself had to be at least a mile long, it was hard to tell since it twisted and snaked through the forest, making most lose all sense of direction and long sight. Which is why, despite how huge and looming the mansion was sitting up on it’s tucked away hill, it still took them by surprise when they turned the corner. 

“Wow,” Sophia breathed in awe as she took in the sight of the dense, healthy forest and the Hale mansion. 

“A castle! Papa you didn’t say they lived in a castle!” Sophia accused as they pulled up, making Scott laugh. 

“Our apologies princess. It must have slipped your Papa’s mind,” Scott apologized which Sophia accepted with an enthusiastic nod.

“Wait, does that mean Alpha Hale is a Queen?” Sophia excitedly asked, making Stiles snort and Scott grin. 

“In a way,” Scott told her.

“Which is why you have to be on your best behavior,” Stiles reminded her, making eye contact through the mirror. 

“I promise Papa. I will be my adorable, lovable self and show Alpha Hale how awesome I am,” Sophia recited as if she had been told and had had to repeat that several times. 

“That’s my girl,” Stiles praised with a wide smile before pulling up to the mansion. 

They had barely gotten out when the door opened and out came Alpha Hale along with her husband and three of her children. 

“Alpha Talia Hale,” Scott formally started, his face set in a rare serious expression. “I would like to present my friend and renowned Spark, Stiles Stilinski, along with his were-fox daughter, Sophia Stilinski,”.

“ True Alpha In training, Scott McCall, you may present your candidates,” Alpha Hale said, stressing the word candidates, while giving Scott a brief look. For his part, Scott did give her a sheepish grin for a moment before schooling his features. 

“Alpha Talia Hale, I present the youngest, were-fox Sophia Stilinski,” Scott announced before stepping aside and gesturing Sophia forward. 

Stiles knew, intellectually, that Sophia would be fine no matter what. He had already been in contact with Alpha Hale before even thinking about moving back. This was more a formality and training for Scott for when he went out as a liaison to the more traditional packs. Intellectually, he knew that. Emotionally and in reality though? He was a disaster. That was his child, his little girl and he was letting her put herself in the front line with no see-able protection. Stiles was just barely holding it together. 

“Hello, Queen Alpha Talia Hale! My name is Sophia!” Sophia excitedly started, making Scott almost choke on a barely held back snort and Stiles mentally face palm. Well, there was no denying that that was his daughter. While Alpha Hale seemed flattered and amused, the rest of the Hale family looked like they were about to collapse from holding in all their laughter.

“I am a young were-fox from the Stilinski household. I would very much like to come live and play on this beautiful land under your protection. And maybe even come and see your castle, if it’s ok! Um... oh! And I promise to follow all your rules and leadership if you allow this. Thank you!” Sophia recited, her last line delivered with sincere honesty and formality while she gave a bow. 

“Well Miss, Sophia Stilinski, it would be a pleasure to have you on our land and you are more than welcome to come play in our castle anytime your father can bring you,” Alpha Hale formally said, giving Sophia a small bow back and a gently smile. 

“Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Sophia exclaimed as she rushed up and hugged Alpha Hale before dashing back to Stiles.

“Did you hear that Papa? She said we could visit her castle anytime!” Sophia informed him excitedly. 

“I did, you did great sweetheart! But remember, now it’s Papa’s turn,”Stiles told her even as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“I believe we can finish this inside Mr. Stilinski. You are both more than welcome on our land, as you know. Scott, however, I might have to rethink,” Alpha Hale said raising a disappointed eyebrow at her True Alpha in training, though her eyes spoke of amusement and fondness. Scott just grinned, unrepentant in response. 

“Why don’t I stay out here with Sophia. We can go explore the unknown grounds, while the adults do boring adult things,” Scott suggested easily and much to Sophie’s delight. 

“I would be more than happy to be your guide in these dangerous and unknown lands,” Mark said, playing along.

“Papa, please,” Sophia pleaded. 

“Ok, but stay close to Uncle Scott and your guide, Mark,” Stiles told her, though most of it fell on deaf ears as, with a shriek of delight, Sophia took off with Scott and Mark. 

“Don’t worry, my son Mark knows these lands like the back of his paw. He will keep them safe,” Alpha Hale’s husband, Ulysses, assured as the rest of the group walked toward one of the Hale’s sitting rooms. 

“Oh I... I didn’t mean any offense, I just,” Stiles started to stammer out before Alpha Hale raised a hand to silence him.

“It’s all right, everyone is nervous with their first. It is natural to be overly wary. No offense was taken. Now, tell me about this shop you want to open on my land,” Alpha Hale gently said, steering the conversation back to the main reason they meet today. 

“Yes, I would like to move and reopen my shop here on your land with your blessing. My shop is for everyone who needs help or information, everything from basic warding spell bracelets to rare books, but specializes in being the help for those with nowhere else to turn. Those without a pack, emissary, or group they can trust to turn to. I help them with their problems, whether it be that a random brownie decided to take up residence in their home and they don’t know what to do or a corrupt Alpha is abusing their power over their Omegas” Stiles told her, back straight and pride evident in his tone. 

“Your ‘shop’ sounds like a mix between a P.I.’s headquarters and the local Coven’s store,” Cora Hale said, though her voice held what sounded like begrudging approval. 

“Don’t let my father hear you say that,” Stiles groaned, unable to help himself because, while that might be a bit simplified for Stiles’ personal taste, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Why?” Cora asked. 

“Because the Sheriff is still a tad sore that Stiles turned down an offer to work for law enforcement to be, well, law enforcement outside the ‘law’” Laura informed her and, she would know, being one of Beacon Hills top Deputies. 

“Anyway, I for one, really like the sound of this ‘shop’. However, no offense to you, I don’t think we can only take the owner’s word to vouch for it. If you could, I would love a list of references,” Ulysses kindly stated and Stiles nodded.

“I completely agree. It would be ridiculous and unsafe to take my word only. Which is why I brought you a list to cross reference,” Stiles agreed as he seemingly pulled a thick packet out of thin air. Really, he had pulled it from a space pocket, but semantics. Either way, he could tell that he had impressed the Hales with his little display. 

“You are a lot more powerful than your magic scent would suggest, aren’t you Spark Stilinski,” Alpha Hale stated, speaking for the first time since asking about his shop. 

And, wasn’t that just a tad disconcerting. It’s wasn’t that Stiles was trying to hide his magic, but, well, he had found it was safer to muffle it a bit. The truly frightening part, though, was how quickly and easily Alpha Hale had seen through it. While his little trick was, he will admit, meant to impress, it really was just a small trick for Sparks and not one that should have alerted her to his power. 

Alpha Hale was still one of the most respected Alphas in the United States for a reason. 

“I have found it safer for all involved if I don’t go broadcasting just how much magic I have stored,” Stiles nervously admitted, though, again to his surprise, Alpha Hale just nodded.

“A wise decision, I believe. Now, Stiles, there might be a more personal matter you would like to discuss?” Alpha Hale questioned, clearly ready to drop the topic and move on.

“Oh yes. If it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to ask you a few questions about….”

“Sophia! Stiles, Sophia,” Scott yelled as he burst into the room, out of breath and followed quickly by Mark.

“What about Sophia? Scott, Scott where is Sophia?” Stiles asked, panic rising as he realized she wasn’t with them.

“We, we don’t know, she took off and we can’t track her. Stiles, Sophia’s missing,” Scott tried to calmly say.

“She’s WHAT!” Stiles thundered.


	7. Chapter 7

The air was crisp in his lungs, the ground rich and soft under his paws, as Derek ran through the woods. With no destination in mind, Derek raced through the forest, letting himself get lost in the re-exploration, the rediscovery of his home.

Out of breath, Derek came to a stop by one of the lakes. A quick scan made him release an amused huff, immediately recognizing the lake as one of the family’s, especially his siblings and his, favorite spots on the property. 

And if he remembered correctly… Derek trotted over to a smoothed top rock and flopped down. The rock itself jutted over the lake, low enough that, without much effort, one could lean down and drink from it, but high enough that it always got sun no matter what time of day.   
Satisfied, Derek laid his head down on his paws, basking in the warmth and ready to catch a quick nap. He was just starting to drift, letting the sounds and flow of the woods lull him to sleep, when a few twigs snapped in rapid succession, alerting him to a creature coming towards him.

Still, all that sound really got was Derek’s ear to swerve in the disturbance’s direction. He didn’t detect anything hostile and was far too comfortable to bring himself to worry. 

“Yip!”

Derek jerked awake, head at attention and zeroing in on the source of the noise. There, right on the bank below the rock, sat a small, young fox. Her tail was wagging in both curiosity and excitement and it was plain to see that she wanted to play. Plus, the fact she was yipping almost constantly now was a dead giveaway. 

While it was surprising that a young fox would actually approach him, Derek just wanted to nap and so he gave the youngling a warning growl before turning his back to her and spreading out in the other direction. Her yipping for attention continued for a bit before it finally died off completely. Her parents, or siblings, must have found her and ushered her away to play with them and leave the wolf alone. 

At least, that is what Derek assumed which is why he let himself relax and start to drift again. 

This time it was a sudden and sharp pain in his tail that had him jumping to his feet and growling immediately. 

Pulling his tail to him, Derek came face to face with the young fox who, for her part, was not scared at all by being growled at by a wolf. Instead, she seemed to be trying to imitate his growl around her mouthful of his tail fur. The surprise had Derek cutting off mid growl and actually taking the little one in. 

This close, the smell of were-child was impossible to miss and explained so much. Shaking his head, Derek gently lowered his tail until the little fox's paws were able to touch the ground. She immediately let go and started exploring her new area. There was something about her scent that was familiar, but Derek couldn’t quite place it. 

Derek quickly scanned the area trying to find a similar scent showing where the little ones parent might be, but his senses came back with nothing. Not even her scent could be sensed beyond the embankment. Which was very, very odd. 

Derek was pulled from his musings when the young fox, apparently done with her exploration, started to yip at him again. This time, when Derek looked at her though, she dropped to a pouncing position and started to mock-yip at him. She didn’t give him anytime to think after she noticed that she had his attention before she pounced, going right for his ear. 

Derek easily and gently blocked her and let out a huff of amusement as she just rolled and got back into position. Well, it wasn’t like Derek was really doing anything, he had time to play for a bit, just until her parents called her home. 

So they played on top of the rock, the young fox full of energy and excitement. She kept jumping on him, over him, and missing him completely sometimes. For his part, Derek played along while also, subtly, showing her some skills. 

For instance, she now tried to get around his back to pounce on him instead of his face or wherever she was first. Whenever she did manage to get on him, Derek dropped and showed his belly, letting the little one yip in victory before pawing her over, making her yip gleefully. 

Howls from the pack broke through the fun atmosphere they had created. Derek tried to get her to stay put so he could listen, but after the third time of missing the message Derek just placed on heavy paw on top of her, pinning her in place. His one paw almost completely engulfed her little form and finding herself so completely trapped seemed to stun the little hunter into silence for the moment. 

Tilting his head, Derek listened to his pack's howl and finally got the message. Turning to look back down, Derek gave the wiggling, he assumed she was trying to free herself, fox a side glare. It seemed that someone didn’t have permission to play. She seemed to understand his look as she stilled and almost seemed sheepish. 

Derek huffed at her in reprimand, which only made her giggle-yip before letting her back up with a shake of his head. Pups, no matter the were, always did seem to get in the most trouble. Derek turned his attention back to his pack before letting out a howl of his own. Letting them know she was safe, that he found her, and that he was bringing her back now. He waited to get the confirmation that they had heard howls back before turning to the fox cub. 

Only, the fox was not right by his paw anymore. A solid force collided with his side. Caught off guard by the fox’s attack, Derek stumbled back. She must have used his inattentiveness to sneak around and gain momentum. Only, there was no rock where his hind paw landed. Derek only had a moment to realize that the little fox had backed him to the edge during their playing before gravity took him straight down into the lake. 

A smug looking fox peered down at him from her new perch on the rock when Derek surfaced. She got in one yip of gleeful victory before Derek pulled himself back up onto the rock and shook out his coat, drenching the little thing. Satisfied, Derek then bit down on the tricky fox cub’s neck and picked her up, much to her chagrin, before trotting through the woods to go find his clothes and, hopefully, hers. 

He had a spark’s fox cub to return and he refused to do it naked.


	8. Chapter 8

“Stiles, calm down,” Scott called,trying to get his friend to think instead of just react.

“Calm down! You want me to calm down? Scott, Sophia is missing! You lost her, and you’re telling me to calm down!” Stiles seethed, but, thankfully, stopped his war path towards the woods. 

“I know, but storming off into the Hale forest with no plan is not a good idea. Even i know that. So, deep breath and think,” Scott tried to reason, placing a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Oh, I’m thinking alright,” Stiles practically hissed as he shrugged Scott hand off, “I’m thinking, ‘How did, not one, but two werewolves, one that is supposed to be a ‘True Alpha’, manage to lose sight of my daughter?’ I’m thinking, ‘How did two werewolves, one who is related in all ways but blood to said child, decide that it was a perfectly logical idea to not follow said child when they lost sight of her?’ I’m thinking, ‘How did two werewolves, one that was born into one of the most prestigious and well respected werewolf families, fail to pick up her scent and trail her when he realized that he had lost her?’” as he finished Stiles whirled to point his last sentence of accusation at Mark, the ‘guide,’ only to realized Mark was no longer human enough to take the hit. 

Instead, what Stiles found when he turned was Alpha Hale beta-shifted and flanked by three huge wolves. Even more troubling was that Alpha Hale, instead of looking enraged at the insult to her linage and pack, look confused and troubled as she sniffed the air. 

“I’m thinking, that is the opposite of comforting,” Stiles weakly finished as Alpha Hale approached and the three wolves took off into the woods, howls following them. 

“I wish I could comfort you otherwise, but I too can no longer pick up Sophia’s scent,” Alpha Hale informed him, frustration and worry clear in her voice. 

“That’s what I was trying to tell you! After she shifted, her scent just vanished and,” Scott started to explain. 

“Wait, she shifted?” Stiles demanded to know, looking back at Scott.

“Yes, she said something about a man and chocolate and then shifted into a full on fox cub before taking off. I didn’t even know she could do that! If I had, of course, I would have taken off and followed after her immediately, I promise, ” Scott told him, once again laying a comforting hand on Stiles. This time Stiles didn’t shake him off. 

“I didn’t know either,” Stiles admitted softly. 

“If this is her first time fully shifting, I guess it’s too much to hope you taught her the masking technique she is using,” Alpha Hale commented grimly. 

“Yeah, no. That definitely wasn’t me. I mean, she’s done partial and beta shifts, but I’ve never seen her full fox before. I was actually hoping to ask you about all that, but then,” Stiles trailed off, waving his hands towards the woods as if to say ‘but then my best friend lost my daughter and I freaked out’.

“Understandable given the circumstances, however….” A chorus of howls broke through the forest, cutting Alpha Hale off.

Both Scott and Alpha Hale tilted their heads to hear whatever they were saying better. Whatever it was caused Alpha Hale’s body to visibly relax before she let out a howl of her own and made Scott let out a relieved breath.

“It would seem that your youngling decided it would be great fun to hunt down and play with my son, Derek. He has her and is bringing her back to the house right now,” Alpha Hale informed him with a smile, amusement clear in her eyes for some reason. 

Not that Stiles really cared, his girl was found and safe and in for the lecture of a lifetime. 

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles let out as he held on to Scott, relief making him a tad weak in the legs, “Of course, she decided to go hunt down a family member that didn’t want to meet her today. I swear Scott, I don’t know how my Dad did it. She’s not even a teenager and already she’s giving me grey hairs. I’m never going to make it,” Stiles told his friend who snorted in amusement. 

“I believe this is what your father likes to call karma,” Scott joked weakly, making Stiles laugh. 

“I am saying sorry as soon as I see him for everything I ever did,” Stiles swore before sheepishly turning to face Alpha Hale.

“Speaking of apologies, I…” Stiles started to say before Alpha Hale waved him off. 

“You have yet to break anything, set anything on fire, or draw blood. You are already handling this much better than I did the first time Laura decided to wander away and I momentarily couldn’t find her. Plus, given that is was one of my sons who also lost track of her, I take no offense to anything said during those very distressing moments,” Alpha Hale assured him, making him chuckle.

“Laura, be a dear and tell your father we found her before he calls the police station. The last thing this meeting needs is a stressed Sheriff showing up,” Alpha Hale called out as a wolf raced out of the woods and towards the house. The wolf, Laura apparently, let out a short howl of acknowledgement as she ran by. 

“Papa!” Sophia’s happy voice called out, alerting Stiles to where she was coming out of the woods. When Stiles turned to ran to her, the sight that greeted him stopped him short. 

Stiles was going to break down and cry right here on Alpha freaking Hale’s front lawn. In the last, probably only 20 minutes, Stiles had felt more conflicting emotions than was sane to feel in such a short time. Going from the nerve wreaking meeting, to happiness at his daughter, joy at their official acceptance, to crippling fear and white hot fury, to relief, and now, to top it all off, the most inappropriate feeling to have at this moment, arousal. 

Because walking out of the woods, dripping wet, missing a shirt, and carrying his shirt-stealing daughter on his shoulders, was one of the most gorgeous men Stiles had ever laid eyes on. Of course, his eyes seemed to be stuck on the man's abs at first, but the face did not leave one wanting and, wait, that face looked familiar...wait….

“Where are your clothes?” Stiles practically whined, making Scott burst out laughing and he swore he heard a snort of amusement from Alpha Hale behind him. He was already mentally berating himself, ‘really Stiles, are clothes the most important thing right now?’, even as he made his way toward Sophia.


	9. Chapter 9

“Papa. Don’t be mad, but uhhhh...” Sophia started to say from ontop of Derek’s shoulders, refusing to let go of the grip she seemed to have recently decided to get on his hair. 

It seemed that someone had finally realized just how much trouble she was in and was now trying to hide herself behind Derek’s head. And failing that, the grip she now had with both hands in his hair would make it very difficult to move her. With an internal sigh, Derek decided to try and help the little rascal out. 

“It seems Sophia, here, got a little over excited when she shifted and shredded her clothes. Which I am sure she is very sorry about,” Derek started to explain as the young man came towards them, only for Sophia to cut him off.

“I’m sorry Papa! I’m really, really sorry! I know you said to stay with Uncle Scott, but then I wanted chocolate, and then we were having so much fun and….” Sophia was babbling, tears threatening fall, as she worked herself up.

And, wow, was she making Derek sound suspicious and creepy. Wait, chocolate? Why would chocolate lead her to him?

“Chocolate? Sophia... I don’t... Come down off Mr. Hale’s shoulders and…” the young man started pleading just as Sophia worked herself over the edge. 

“NO!” She cried, yanking on Derek’s hair hard enough to make him wince and stumble back a bit. That did not sit well with her Papa at all.

“Sophia! Sophia Maria Annabella Stilinski, you come down here this instant, you are hurting Mr. Hale,” the Papa started ‘sternly’ saying, voice steadily raising to try and be heard over Sophia’s raising screeches of no.

“Should….should we try and help?” A voice whispered off to the side of what seemed to be a battle of wills where Derek was the wall.

“Don’t you dare. I just started video taping it,” Laura gleefully told, whoever that was. That broke Derek out of his bewilderment about the situation. 

For the first time since walking into the field, Derek actually took a deep breath and really looked at the Papa.

The first thing he realized was that the Papa was worried, scared, and close to panic, which would explain his choices right now. Not that Derek could blame him. His daughter had just disappeared only to show up on the shoulders of a half naked, wet stranger in said stranger’s clothes. Worse was, she seemed to be using the stranger to hide from him. 

Under all that though, was that same strangely familiar scent, and an actual look at his face revealed a young, pale skinned man with an enticing splatter of moles and...wait…

“Airplane!” Derek desperately yelled out at his own realization. 

The entire yard fell silent. 

Derek felt his ears heat up as everyone turned their attention to him. In front of him, Sophia’s Papa tilted his head in confusion, eyebrows drawing together, lips shaping the word in soundless question. 

“Uh... The plane? Yesterday? You two,” Derek started to explain, forcing his gaze away from the young, probably married he has a kid pull it together Derek, man’s lips and up to his eyes. 

“Oh my God, Oh my God!” the Papa exclaimed, obviously mortified as he put it all together, his entire face turning a flatter...uh, embarrassed red.

“That would explain...the chocolate,” he muttered as Derek nodded in agreement. 

“Sophia probably thought I always have some and, really, your daughter has an amazing scent memory and ability,” Derek tried to comfort the obviously mortified young man. 

“I’m sorry Papa! I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to rip my clothes and get lost and,” Sophia started say and, even if Derek couldn’t see it, he could hear the wobble in her voice. 

“Sophia, sweetheart, it’s alright, but you can’t just go running off like that,” her Papa started saying.

“But,” Sophia tried defending again and this was not going to end well unless…

“You really scared your Papa running off like that,” Derek interjected, tilting his head back uncomfortably to make eye contact with her. 

“Papa isn’t scared of anything,” Sophia informed him, though she did start chewing on her bottom lip like she wasn’t sure. 

“I, I was very scared when I couldn’t find you,” her Papa softly admitted, making eye contact with her. 

“Papa!” Sophia cried as she launched herself from ontop of Derek into her Papa’s waiting arms. 

Derek could hear her repeated apologies and promises to never do it again. Apologies which might last a week knowing young weres, but Derek was keeping that information to himself. He could also hear the Papa’s reassurances and comfort as he rocked his little girl. 

“Ah, thank you again, really, I don’t think,” the Papa started stammering out, turning his gaze to Derek.

“Really, it was no problem,” Derek awkwardly rushed to reassure. 

“It kinda was,” the Papa said with a soft chuckle, running on hand through his hair as the other supported his now nodding off daughter. Derek shrugged. 

“She’s a pup. It’s kinda their specialty. I was happy to help,” Derek informed him and if there was a note of wishfulness in his voice, well, he only hoped his family was too far away to hear it. 

“Hers more than most,” he said with a laugh, before holding out the hand that had been running through his hair.

“Stiles. I’m this crazy one’s Papa. Thank you again for saving us Mr…..” the Pa….Stiles said, trailing off. It took Derek an embarrassingly long time to realize that Stiles was waiting for him to introduce himself. In his defense, Stiles’ long fingers and veined hand was worryingly distracting. 

“Derek,” he blurted out, returning Stiles’ handshake. Stiles was kind enough not to mention anything, though Derek was thinking of just going back to the woods and living under that rock rather than face his family after all this. 

“Say thank you to Mr. Derek, Sophia,” Stiles softly said as he gently jostled her awake 

“Thank you for playing with me and saving me Mr. Derek,” Sophia tiredly thanked from where she had her face tucked in Stiles’ neck. 

“Derek, you can just call me Derek,” Derek told Sophia, though he never broke eye contact with Stiles as he said it. 

“Uh, well, um, we, we should be heading out. Very exciting day and all. Plus, I think it’s nap time and all that, yeah,” Stiles rambled out, giving Derek a small smile even as he walked backwards towards where Derek assumed his car was parked.

“That’s fine. I’ll be in touch to let you know about your shop and we can reschedule our talk about that other thing Stiles,” Talia interrupted, unhidden amusement in her voice, making them both jump. 

Well, Derek jumped, Stiles kinda flailed, almost tripping over his feet before righting himself. 

“Right, yes, you, you are still here, I mean, you are exactly right. I look forward from hearing from you and thank you again Alpha Talia for, for everything and uh,” Stiles rambled even as another young man, he smelled like an Alpha but non-threatening, oh... Probably that True Alpha they had all been talking about, dragged him away. 

Derek watched as they both got in the car and then drove away, before turning towards the house and freezing. There, on the lawn was his entire family giving him terrifying grins. 

Derek was just gonna head back to that rock now, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter! Sorry about the delay everyone. First it was the holidays, then my beta and I decided it would very responsible (much responsibility, such adult) to start our newest monster-baby story which is being updated daily(ish) and then school kicked my(our) butt(s) and yeah….so here! Derek and Stiles finally meet!(Cheers can be heard from a mile away)
> 
> P.S for anyone new anything inside the () is my beta talking!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo rating will definitely change as the story goes on!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!
> 
> Also, all the awesome sauce for my beta!


End file.
